prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Chinen Daisuke
is Miyuki's younger brother and is in the same class as Love and also has a big crush on her. He has two best friends, Kento and Yuki, who are interested in Miki and Inori, respectively. History In the beginning, Daisuke and Kento are first seen going to a fortune teller house with their friend, Yuki. At the fortune teller house, the boys meet Westar and Yuki asks Westar for advice on how to make a date great as he wanted to impress Miki. Soular advises him "to be a bit assertive when it comes to a women" causing Daisuke and Kento to doubt what Soular said, but Yuki believed it and the trio left. The boys later meet up with Love, Miki and Inori. When Yuki asks Miki on a date, she rejected him, Daisuke asked Love to talk with her alone. While Yuki tried to convince Miki, Daisuke tried to convince her to convince everyone to the amusement park for the sake of a friend because it's going to be his 100th reject to go out with Miki. Love told him that she already has a boyfriend but Daisuke won't give up and told her if Miki goes out with Yuki, it'll be the most memorable time ever. When Love heard this and looked back at Yuki, she'll do it only because to make it the best memory for Yuki. She said to everyone that it would be a lot of fun with everyone, and Inori and Miki agreed. When they got to the Amusement Park, Daisuke decided that they should start with the roller coaster, but he froze when he was on it. But it was fun for most of them, especially Love. After that, the cures went to the Merry-go-round, went to a show and saw a parade. Yuki told Daisuke and Kento the plan is that they split up the the girls. Yuki with Miki, and Daisuke with Love. Daisuke said it can't be helped and was disappointed, but actually, he wanted be with Love and took Trinity Tickets out of his pocket. Then encourage them to have some fun. He and Love went to some rides and tried to ask her to go to the Trinity concert with him but was too shy and Love was busy to find everyone. When she was busy worrying about everyone, Daisuke told her she could use her phone to just call them. But when she open her bag, she woke up Chiffon. It was going a little bad when Chiffon cried and Love had no choice but to leave Daisuke and calm down her. But then there was a Panda Nakewameke attack and the girls transformed Pretty Cures. During the fight, Daisuke and the boys tried to find them and then end up in the battle. When Peach yelled out his name, Westar knew she knows him and ordered the Panda Nakewameke to grab him. It got Daisuke and fled. Peach chased after it at the water ride and used the cart to splash the water at it to weaken it. She then saved Daisuke and destroyed the Panda Nakewameke with Love Sunshine. When Daisuke saw Cure Peach, he got shocked and thanked her when she left. Later, Daisuke, Yuki, and Kento reunited with the Pretty Cures. Just as he was going to ask her to the Trinity Concert, Daisuke asked her if she heard about the concert, Love said she heard about it and already got the tickets for her, Miki and Inori. This shocked and depressed Daisuke. After a great time in the park, the boy's went to have doughnuts at Kaoru's cafe and comforting Yuki when he discovered Miki has a boyfriend (Miki's brother who was acting as her boyfriend). In episode 16, Daisuke and Love were making a haunted house for the festival. Suddenly, Skeleton prop almost fell to the floor. When Daisuke and Love quickly caught it, he nearly touched Love's hand causing him to panic, let go of it and result: Love falls to the floor.When Love got up, she questioned Daisuke why she didn't help her.Worried about how he feels, he lied that he didn't want to help which causes them to fight. When school ended, it started to rain. All of the children left home except Love (to check on something at school) and Daisuke (to follow Love to make sure she's fine.). When she came back to the classroom(Haunted house), She saw the window open and the rain water got into a prop(well). After she closed the window, she tried to fix the Prop. Daisuke then came in, but Love wasn't happy about him being there as she was still angry with him. She eventually calms down when he helps her out. Suddenly, the sound of thunder strikes, causing Daisuke to freeze. When Love discovered he was afraid of thunder, he was worried that she was going to laugh at him but she didn't. She had an idea of using her tissues as earplugs. As she was holding the tissues, Daisuke noticed her hand was shaking and thinking if she's also afraid of thunder. He was embarrassed about this and continued to fix thr prop. During all this, Westar was ear-dropping their conversation and thought that the scene was sweet. After Love and Daisuke finish repairing the prop, they hear noises and discover the Skeleton to be gone. Wondering where it is, the two search for it and discover the skeleton right behind them, having been transformed into at Name. Daisuke and Love tried to get away and make it outside. When Love suggests that they should split up, Daisuke said it was crazy and believes she won't make it. Daisuke promises himself that he would protect Love. But then they got lost because there were traps in the school. When Love was found and attacked by the Skeleton, Daisuke hit the it and rescued her. After the pair make it outside, the two confront Westar who orders the boy to give him a box which Soular mistakenly thought was "Infinity". Daisuke stands up for himself and tells Love that he will protect her. As this go on, the thunder claps and the Daisuke who was standing up...immediately fell down and fainted. Love moved him and touched his nose and said that he pushed himself. And again, Westar thought it was, sweet. '' While sleeping, Love and the cures fought against the Westar and the skeleton. When Soular grabbed Daisuke and got the box, threw him into the air, Luckily, Chiffon used her powers to use telekinesis and Peach grabbed hold of him. The next day, the festival arrived and Love is ready for the haunted house. Daisuke was in his costume and want to leave but tripped and Love saw him and then they began to argue. In episode 39, he vows not to fight with Love and try to make her go out with him so that he can confess his feelings to her but Love is distracted by things and chatting with Setsuna that he don't got a chance to tell her. However while looking for Love in the woods he sees Cure Peach fighting a monster. Upon being attacked by the monster, Cure Peach dives into the ocean to save him and to pay her back for her saving him, he saved her and reached to shore. While resting to catch some air, Daisuke told Peach that it was a bad day because he tried to confess Love that he likes her which Peach/Love discovers. After he told her all that, they watch the sky and Peach saw a shooting star and made a wish hoping Daisuke and Love would make up and that made Daisuke embarrassed. Peach later left as Daisuke was standing, watching the ocean, until he saw Love. Daisuke at first walk over angrily to Love and then reminded her that she wasn't suppose to go to the woods and told her he was worried. Then when they were walking back, Love told him that she thought she saw a shooting star and apologize to Daisuke and thanked him for worrying about her. An embarrassed Daisuke accepted her apology and Love said Daisuke was back to normal leaving Daisuke confused. The next morning, Love and Daisuke were painting Shisas and then say their Shisas are weird. Soon they started fighting by painting each others Shisas. Setsuna commented that Shisas used to be in pairs and there's a great combo between Love and Daisuke. At the end, there's a picture of Daisuke and Love with each other having a great time. Personality Daisuke is always trying to act cool near Love. He has a crush on Love, but Love doesn't know. He's shown to be very protective of Love when things get dangerous. Daisuke is a normal boy who tries to act cool near a girl they like. He is very nice to his friends. Love is very oblivious when it comes to Chinen Daisuke and sometimes they argue like (the time) when Daisuke lied/told he doesn't want to help, or Love forgotten the baseball game. In episode 5 he has tickets to his sister's concert and tries to ask Love but discovered that she already have tickets for her friends and gotten depressed. He also shows interest in Love's alter ego, Cure Peach. Appearance He appears wearing always the school uniform, and he has light brown hair and brown eyes. Trivia *He shares his name with Tatsumi Daisuke, a minor character from ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and Saki's father from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Gallery References Category:Minor characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!